


Tonight

by Kabella



Series: First Days [3]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 3 days, Daydreaming, Desire, M/M, New Wave is not it, Satisfaction, Trouble, looks, what's he doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: Tommy can't get his mind off of his new venture. He's just taken. Next step is to impress Nikki Sixx.Nikki already knows what he wants.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: First Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819792
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this flows. This is one of the first times I'm writing without much forethought in my head. I generally have my stories planned out to a certain degree. There will be a least one more chapter, if I can fit everything in. If not, 2 more. 
> 
> Happy to be writing some fluffy stuff vs angsty/heavy. I kind of enjoy writing about these early days, knowing what awaits them ahead. They knew what they wanted, but during these first days, did they actually believe that they'd be one day world renowned and still playing 40 years later?
> 
> This chapter follows Toast of the Town, which follows Starry Eyes. Another writer taught me how to link my stories together finally.

Tommy wakes up early the morning after his impromptu collaborative meeting with Nikki Sixx from London. He barely slept last night, his mind racing with ideas, dreams, fantasies, and a rerun of the night’s events. He just can’t wait until tonight.

Tommy’s band, Suite 19, is playing at a club on the strip. While it’s always an exciting venture, tonight just can’t come soon enough because Nikki said he would be there. While Tommy knows he’s a good drummer and has always drummed with confidence, he’s suddenly plagued with the thought that maybe he’s not going to be good enough. Maybe he’ll choke. Oh god, what if he’s not up to snuff? _No, no, no_. Don’t even think that Tommy tells himself. He is good enough. Apparently, he now knows that even other people on the strip seem to think so. That, in itself, fucking floored him to hear. He really had no idea. He calms himself by thinking about the drummer from London. He’s pretty good, but Tommy has now seen him twice and believes that he, himself, is even better; plus he puts on a show. It’s more than London’s drummer does. If Nikki likes that drumming, he’ll be floored by Tommy’s. He’ll be good. God, he hopes so. The night is just too damn far away. 

Tommy stops thinking about his drumming and goes back to thinking about showing Nikki Sixx off to his bandmates. What are they going to think? He wonders if they’ll suspect anything. Why is Tommy palling around with the bass player from London? Or a better question, why is the bass play from London palling around with Tommy? Coz Tommy’s the best damn drummer on the strip, that’s why, suckers. Tommy bites his lip, smiling, thinking about this scenario in his head.

Then there’s Nikki, himself. God, that man is hot as fuck. Tommy just can’t stop thinking about his smile, his cool look, his voice, his eyes which he caught a glance of once, hidden under glossy, jet black hair. Oh, and his hands and his biceps that were wrapped around Tommy’s chest. His hands were on Tommy; holding him, Nikki’s chest pressed up against Tommy’s back. He knows now that he has definite feelings for this guy. His curiosity of same-sex exploration has turned into a firm desire. He’s been thinking all night about what Nikki said. “ _Tell me when you turn 18, and let me know if you still like what you see.”_ What else could that mean other than an invitation to explore him? His mind was racing all night with kissing scenarios. His mind wanted to go further, but he kept pulling himself back from going there. One step at time, plus he can’t fuck up the chance to start up this new, innovtive band with Nikki.

Tommy spends part of the day practicing, part of the day dabbling in songwriting, and mowing the lawn at his parent’s house. He just came back recently, after living with a friend for about a month. He and his dad had an aggressive fight, and Tommy took off. They’ve since worked things out, but he gotta pull his weight around the house, and do his share of chores if he wants to stay. He really doesn’t want to stay, but right now he doesn’t have much of a choice. He couldn’t stay with his friend any longer. As he pushes the mower, he envisions money from his new band venture rolling in soon; ignoring the fact that it’s evident that Nikki Sixx is not living any sort of high life. Just take a look at that guy’s car. Not to mention he said that he was living in a shithole. Tommy thinks that it might be cool to live in a shithole. At least it would be his own place, out from underneath his parents’ rule. It’s not that they’re ogres; it’s just that their ideals are diverging, and the talks and arguments about it are nothing but old and irritating. The grass has been mowed, and it’s finally about time to go inside to shower, and get ready for the show tonight. _Psst… it’s still 3 hours before he even has to leave._

Nikki spent a good portion of his day oversleeping, then dabbling more in his notebook. More ideas, and trying to decide when it’s time to tell the rest of the guys in London that he’s leaving. He spent a little time calculating how much money he needs to make it til the end of the month. Unfortunately, it seems that he might have to do a few more shows than he thought. However, it occurred to him that people might start to catch on soon that Nigel is gone. Once that news becomes official, he has a feeling that London’s popularity and ease with booking gigs is going to take a nosedive. Fuck it. He’s going to tell them after the next show. Nikki realizes that he might have to start selling drugs again to get by; of course he can get a day job, but hey, who has time for that? Actually, he does sell light bulbs part-time. The job sucks and barely pays, or maybe he’s just a bad salesman; whatever. It’s not enough to make rent by the 1st. He’s got to get this new band going, and fast. 

In all likelihood, Nikki probably would have ended up at Tommy’s show tonight even without the invite. Hunting down Tommy Bass was already something on his to-do list. Nikki decides that he’s going to put a little extra thought into his look tonight, though. Maybe he’ll dress glam. Tommy said that he likes it. It’s a few hours before the show. Nikki plans to make two lightbulb phone calls and then take a nap; even though he’s only been awake for about 2 hours.

\------------------

Tommy arrives at the club setting up for the show. He’s antsy, and looks at the door about every 5 and a half seconds in anticipation for Nikki’s arrival.

“Hey Tom!” a bandmate calls out from across the stage.

“What’s up?”

“You expecting a hot date tonight or something?”

“Huh?”

“Never seen you so put together. Your hair is as perfect as I’ve ever seen it.”

“Uh, no. I just had some extra time to get ready. I figured, why not.” Lies! Tommy had himself glued to the mirror for at least 90 minutes making sure that every strand of hair was perfect, and that his make-up was spot-on. He had about sixx different outfits on before settling on this one. It’s glam. It's all to impress Nikki.

“Fuck man. I’m glad that I cut my fucking hair. I ain’t got time for that shit anymore. You oughta think about catching up on the latest trends, man. Long hair is going away,” Tommy’s bandmate, with a collared shirt and skinny tie, claims.

“That’s a no for me. I like my look. And I’m going to say it again, I’m not into that New Wave shit. You might wanna rethink that direction. Everyone is doing it. We’re just going to be another wave in the vast sea.”

“Yeah, well, rock is just about dead. I’d rather fight among the sea full of others for a chance than have no chance at all.”

“Rock’s not dead. It only will be if motherfuckers like us, abandon it,” Tommy replies.

“Rock is already dead, Tommy,” the bandmate punctuates the conversation. Just then the club door opens and is graced by the born-to-be rockstar, Nikki Sixx, dressed in tight pants, a satin shirt, titled belt, with his shiny hair teased to hell. “Hey Tom…. check out who just came in tonight.”

Tommy spins around, and is suddenly caught off guard by the sight of the sexy bassist standing towards the back of the room. He catches Nikki’s view, and the bass player flashes his crooked grin at him.

“Dude, that’s Nikki Sixx from London. And he’s looking at us,” Tommy bandmate says, now standing next to him, backhanding the drummer on the shoulder. “What do you think that means? Maybe he’s looking for an opening act for London.”

“Not with New Wave, man,” Tommy says, stepping off the stage to walk over towards Nikki.

“Tom! Where you going? Are you really going to ask him?!” Tommy ignores his bandmate.

Tommy’s heart is pounding as he approaches Nikki. He is looking more than fine tonight. Hot is more like it. Sexy hot. “Hey man. Uh, glad that you can make it,” Tommy says, extending his hand to shake.

Nikki accepts the handshake. “Gotta see my new drummer play,” Nikki smiles.

Tommy gets the chills…. _My new drummer_ …… those words hanging heavy in his head. “Yeah! We’re gonna kick some ass tonight!”

“Your bandmates are staring at us,” Nikki says.

Tommy turns his head around to see his 2 bandmates staring at him and Nikki. He throws his hand up as a passive-aggressive wave, then turns back. “Fuck them. The one is kind of trying to bully me into changing the direction of the band, and it’s pissing me off.”

“Does it matter?” Nikki says, like a cool cat.

“Maybe not,” Tommy says, looking down biting his bottom lip, trying to stifle a smile. He reaches for his cigarettes, and puts one to his lips, then holds the pack out to Nikki. He fishes one out. Tommy sticks them back in his pocket, and flicks his lighter, holding it out to Nikki first, then lighting his own. He knows his bandmates are curious as to what the fuck is being said between the two, and it’s giving him great satisfaction. “I gotta finish tightening some shit up.”

“Want to introduce me?” Nikki asks.

Tommy smiles. “Nah. Let ‘em wonder….. After the show,” Tommy says, taking a step back towards the stage.

“Hey, Trouble!” Nikki calls out, grinning, before Tommy gets too far.

“Yeah?”

“I might be the one looking you up and down tonight. When did you say you turn 18?”

“3 days,” Tommy grins, continuing to the stage.

“Yo! What the fuck are you and Nikki Sixx talking about?” one of the bandmates demands to know. “Is he here to see us play?”

“He’s looking for rockers, and that’s not us lately,” Tommy says sarcastically, turning his attention to his drum kit.

“Seriously, Tommy. What the fuck did he say to you?”

“I don’t know. He’s just checking things out tonight,” Tommy responds, blowing out smoke. Not bothering to face his bandmates.

“Dude! You just lit his fucking smoke. What’s going on?”

“Listen, you wanna fucking impress him? Better stick to our originals tonight and rock band covers. I’ll guarantee he’ll walk out the door at the first hint of New Wave shit,” Tommy bellows, turning towards the guys.

“Why? Is he looking for an opening act?”

“Maybe,” Tommy shrugs.

“What the hell is with you tonight. Did daddy not give you the keys to the car or something?”

“Nothing, except that I’m telling you for the final time. I only wanna rock, and that’s what we’re doing tonight.”

“Whatever, Tom. Fine, I’ll change the set list, but it’s not for you. It's for that mothefucker out there, if that’s what he wants to hear. Your 17 year old ass doesn’t really have any say about any shit in this band. Keep that in mind,” the bandmate says, in a threatening tone.

“Got it all in check, man. Come on, let’s tune up,” Tommy says, not giving a shit about any of this discord. It doesn’t matter. He’s walking out the door tonight with Nikki.

\--------------------------

The show is over. Nikki kept his eyes on the drummer for the majority of the show. The bass player’s eyes and ears have been open, looking for other possibilities for his new band. The guitarist, who was also the singer, was good, but a little too plain for Nikki’s vision. But Tommy, man that kid can play the shit out of the drums. Sticks twirling and clicking, exaggerated movements, all while keeping perfect rhythm. He’s perfect. His playing, his looks, his goals. Nikki has found his drummer. 

There’s a girl hanging on Nikki’s arm. He strolls over to the stage with her in tow, as the band is breaking down the set.

“Hey, you’re Nikki Sixx from London, aren’t you?” a band member asks.

“Yup. You guys were good,” Nikki replies.

“Well, we’re just looking to rock as hard as we can.”

Tommy overhears that and rolls his eyes, as me makes his way towards Nikki.

“What’d you think, man?”

Nikki just smiles. 

“Uh, Nikki, is London looking to collaborate or something. Or are you just seeing what’s around?” the guitarist asks.

“Just checking the scene out. Your originals hit hard,” Nikki replies, turning his attention back to the guitarist.

“Yeah, well, that’s what we strive for. Someone has to keep rock music alive out here. Van Halen can’t do it alone.”

“Weren’t you just talking about the emerging sound of New Wave, and how it would be smart to jump on that ship?” Tommy says, snidely.

“Well there’s a lot of things to think about,” the guitarist snaps. “I mean London isn’t even exactly rock. You got a lot of pop tones in there, wouldn’t you say, Nikki.”

“I’m moving in the direction of rock,” Nikki says back, flatly.

“Hmm, interesting. I mean I love it, but it’s becoming a dying breed around here,” the band member says, wrapping a cord.

“Not for long,” Nikki says, with a sly grin. “Hey, Trouble. Be back in 5 minutes,” the bassist says, popping his eyebrows up.

Tommy nods his head, as he sees him walking away with the girl towards the bathroom.

“Trouble?” the band bassist questions.

“Uh, yeah. Well I am, aren’t I,” Tommy says, dodging the curious looks from the other two. He tucks himself behind his drums to break them down.

About 6 or 7 minutes later, Nikki does return, without the girl.

“Shit dude, you sure know how to satisfy them, don’t you?” Tommy laughs.

  
  


Nikki shrugs. “I’m feeling good at least,” he grins. “Here, lemme help you with that shit.”

“Thanks,” Tommy replies.

“Bring your kit to my place,” Nikki says, in a whisper to Tommy.

“We gonna jam?”

“That’s the plan.”

Tommy starts handing Nikki drum kit parts, and loads his own arms up as well. They go out the stage door together to begin packing it into Tommy’s van.

“Don’t let that motherfucker in there fool you. He’s got his mind set on New Wave. Other than that, he’s been pretty cool, but I’m just not doing that,” Tommy huffs, packing parts in the back of the van.

“So what are you doing?” Nikki asks.

“I’m going to start looking for a guitarist and singer with you,” Tommy smiles.

“When you gonna tell these guys?”

“Dunno. Soon…. Um, London? What’s your plan?”

“One more show. It’s two nights from now.”

The pair go back in to gather up more parts. 

As Tommy is unfastening some lugs, his band mates approach him. “Bass, what’s going on between you and Nikki Sixx?”

“We met a few nights ago. We’re just talking.”

“Talking about what? Are you looking to leave us?”

Tommy stands up and faces his friends. “It’s just talk, but I already told you that I just wanna rock. I mean, somebody has to keep rock music alive along with Van Halen, right?”

“We’re booked out for 3 shows within the next two weeks. You’re not planning to screw us, are you?”

“I’m not gonna screw you, but you may want to start auditioning for a new drummer. I’ll be there until then,” Tommy replies.

“Well, fuck. That’s a kick in the ass!”

“Shouldn’t be a surprise. I’ve been expressing my concerns for a few weeks now.”

“Well, since we’re on the topic of other things coming up…. Uh, I’ve been in contact with Leif Garrett’s manager. Um, he’s looking for a new face. He thinks he might be able to make something of me,” the band’s bassist reveals.

The guitarist and Tommy just bust out laughing. “You’re shitting us?!” the guitarist screeches. 

“Nope. Look at this face,” the bassist says, sticking his chin up in the air.

“I don’t know about that, man. But listen guys. Maybe this is it. We’re all being pulled away. I mean, I'm just feeling a different vibe. Been talking with some like-minded guys. Let’s wrap up our obligations and hang it up. Suite 19…. Sweet while it lasted,” the guitarist suggests.

“Deal. No hard feelings,” Tommy says, opening his arms for a group hug. 

“Deal,” they all agree.

\-----------------

Nikki and Tommy are putting the last of the drum pieces in the van. “We’ll, Nikki Sixx, that worked out better than I thought. Three more shows, and we’re splitting amicably.”

“I heard you guys talking. Glad you dodged that bullet. I think I might be overturning the fucking apple cart when I tell the guys in London that I’m leaving.,” Nikki replies.

“Fuck ‘em all. I think we’re onto something. Operation Save Rock Music. God, I don’t know what I’d do without some good crankin’ shit to get my energy out,” Tommy says.

Nikki smiles, “Let’s go back to my apartment and jam. You can hear my songs. Follow me.”

\------------------

“Pull it up right here,” Nikki says, directing Tommy as to where to park his van for unloading.

“OK. Let’s get this shit unloaded,” Tommy says, hopping out of the van.

Nikki runs to his apartment door to unlock it and open it up, then comes back to start taking pieces in. Tommy follows.

“Wow. You’re not kidding. This is a shithole,” Tommy says, looking around the small dilapidated apartment.

“Home sweet hovel,” Nikki shrugs. “And I can still barely afford the rent.”

They pair bring in the rest of the drum kit in a few more trips, Tommy parks the van in a legit spot, then comes back to Nikki’s digs.

“Here,” Nikki says, holding a bottle of beer out for Tommy. “Sit. Take a load off.”

“Thanks,” Tommy says, sitting on the couch, which looks out of place, in that it seems clean against the rest of the surroundings. “I’m almost not in the mood to set-up my drums again. I at least need a breather.”

“Fuck it, man. Come back tomorrow. Let’s just talk shop.”

“OK. I uh, actually don’t have anything to do tomorrow. Well, except I gotta wash my dad’s car.”

“They still making you do chores?”

“It was part of the agreement for me to move back home. I didn’t have a choice. I need a better job so that I can get my own shithole someday.”

“You can crash on my couch, anytime.”

“Why? You need rent money?”

“You’re quick, aren’t you?” Nikki says, throwing back half of the beer.

“At least you admit it,” Tommy snickers.

“Nah, seriously, man. If you ever need a place to crash, the couch is yours,” Nikki says, gesturing with his hand towards the couch, as he sits on a threadbare chair, across from the couch. “That is until I get thrown out for not paying rent,” he grins.

“Well, let’s get this fucking band off the ground. Any leads for a singer or guitarist? One or two of those? Keyboards?”

“No keyboards. Not sure about the guitarists. Depends what turns up. Been looking in The Recycler ads. I circled a couple of potential guitarists. Need someone like us, not just an anybody.”

“Looks or mindset?”

“Both,” Nikki says, finishing his beer.

“Don’t think that there’s any other cats out there as good-looking as us. We might have to settle,” Tommy jokes.

“Then settle we will. I prefer your eyes on me, anyway.”

“That’s bold to say,” Tommy says, feeling flush.

Nikki shrugs. “Still like what you see?”

“You told me to let you know when I’m 18,” Tommy smirks.

“Well, can you give me heads up at least?”

Tommy is not sure how to answer this. What does Nikki want? He just fast banged a girl in the bathroom about an hour ago. He’s not sure what this bass player is driving at. “You got eyes underneath all that mane?”

“Maybe.”

“Seen ‘em. The first night I saw you play. They’re green..... I think,” Tommy shares, finishing off his beer.

Nikki grins. “You spent a lot of time putting yourself together tonight. Why?”

“I had a show,” Tommy says, sporting a mock look of confusion upon his face, acting like his drawn-up glam appearance is typical for his shows. It’s not.

“Hmm.. The other two were kind of plain…. You know, I got ideas for everything, down to our looks. None of that plain shit. I like how you look now.”

“I guess we’re kind of similar. Don’t you think?” Tommy says, with a little waver in his voice.

Nikki senses that Tommy is getting uncomfortable with his line of questioning. He decides to pull back. God, Sixx, at least wait until this damn kid is legal. Three more days. “Yup, a good pair. Hey lemme show you the ads. Let’s call them tomorrow,” Nikki says, getting up to grab the folded newspaper on the table.

Tommy takes a deep breath as Nikki stands up. Hell, he’d kiss him right now. Three days doesn’t make a damn difference. But, he’s still unsure what the motives of the mysterious knave are. He knows what he wants, but he’s afraid of fucking things up. Maybe Nikki is too. He’ll wait for his lead.

Nikki sits back down on the couch right next to Tommy, ads in hand. “Right here. This one, **_Guitarist: 10 years experience, adaptive style, played venues across So Cal._ ** And this one, **_Loud, rude, and aggressive guitar player. Vocal ability._ **What do you think?”

“First one can’t keep a job. All that sums up to, _Hey, I’ve been in about 50 different bands, all different genres because I either suck or can’t get along with people._ The second one is fucking honest. That’s what we need. Call him.”

“Like the way you read ‘em, kid. Right between the lines. I’ll call him tomorrow.”

“I have a gift for figuring things like that out. Just like your eyes.”

“What about them?” Nikki questions.

“I can’t see them, but I know that you’re glaring at me right now. I know when you’re staring at me. And I know that you’re hiding something.”

“Alright, Kreskin. What the fuck do you think that I’m hiding?”

“You’re holding secrets.”

“Big deal. We all got ‘em. Maybe I just don’t want people knowing what I’m thinking.”

“Well, I know.”

Nikki is starting to feel a surge of irritation. “So, what am I thinking, asswipe?”

“That you’re going to kick my ass in about 5 seconds,” Tommy says, backing away from Nikki about 6 inches, laughing.

“Oh, fuck you,” Nikki laughs, shoving Tommy.

“Hey. I’m rarely serious about anything. I mean, I am with my music and career goals, but I just mean in general. I always look to see the lighter side of things. Life’s too short to walk about as a pissed off motherfucker everyday.”

“What, like me?”

“Well, Nikki Sixx can get away with it. Tom Bass, not so much.”

“You ever think of taking a stage name, Tom Bass?” Nikki says, lighting up.

“Crossed my mind,” Tommy replies, following through with his own lit smoke.

“Think you should. How’s Trouble sound,” Nikki grins.

“Don’t want that karma following me around. A name will come to me someday. How’d you get your stage name?”

“Not a stage name. Changed it legally. Had my dad’s name, didn’t want it anymore.”

“Oh, I guess you don’t get along with him?”

“Don’t know him. He doesn’t deserve to have a son named after him.”

“Sorry, man.”

“Don’t care. Don’t need him,” Nikki says, blowing out a heavy stream of smoke.

“You wear the pissed off motherfucker persona perfectly.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Yeah, for you.”

“Thanks,” Nikki smiles.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes, finishing their smokes.

“What are you thinking,” Nikki asks, as he crushes his cigarette out.

“I’m thinking that I should probably head out soon so that I can get up early to get the car done, so that I can get back over here.”

“It’s no rush. I sleep in.”

“I’m also thinking that there’s one thing that I want to do before I leave,” Tommy says, stubbing his cigarette out.

“And what’s that?” Nikki asks, looking up.

Tommy shifts towards Nikki’s direction, and lifts his hands to cup Nikki’s face, using his thumbs to clear his hair from in front of his eyes. Tommy grins at the sight of Nikki’s eyes.

Nikki stares at Tommy, unsure why he’s doing this, and wondering where it’s going. “So now you know, up close and personal, that I have eyes.”

“Just as captivating as I remembered,” Tommy says, pulling his hands away, allowing the raven-colored locks to fall back into a veil across his eye, returning Nikki back to his enigmatic state.

“OK. Now there’s just one thing that I want to do before you leave,” Nikki smirks.

“And, that is?”

Nikki cups Tommy’s face in his hands, and draws exceptionally near to his lips. Nikki can feel Tommy shivering and his breathing hitch. Nikki licks his lips, leans in about a quarter inch away from Tommy’s lips. “What kind of birthday cake do you like, Trouble?” Nikki asks.

Tommy jerks his head back, and looks at Nikki with a playful pout. “Devil’s food,” Tommy says, licking his lips.

“Fitting, don’t you say?” Nikki remarks, as the devil’s grin crawls across his face.

“100%. See you tomorrow. I’ll call you, and you call that rude and aggressive motherfucker,” Tommy says, moving towards the door.

“Bring your sticks.”

“They’re always on me, man.”

Tommy steps out into the cool night air. This has been one of his most memorable nights in a long time. He’ll go home, get into bed, and close his eyes, as he etches the vision of Nikki’s clandestine eyes into his memory, as he drifts off into a sound sleep.


End file.
